A DVB-S2x system acquired by enhancing a DVB-S2 system is discussed in a standard due to securement of a higher transmission capacity than DVB-S2 which is the existing satellite broadcasting system, increment of service availability through an enhanced link margin, actualization of a new service requirement of broadband broadcasting such as an HDTV, and the appearance of a Ka band satellite system.
In the DVB-S2x system, as a method for improving transmission efficiency, a Faster Than Nyquist (FTN) transmission mode is considered. The FTN transmission mode transmits a signal more highly than a Nyquist speed given in a frequency band to improve the transmission efficiency.
However, when the FTN transmission mode is used in a general transmitter and a general receiver, the transmission efficiency increases, but self-noise increases to exert a bad influence on system performance.